narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyuga Hitomi
Hyuga Hitomi (日向ヒトミ) is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Sunagakure, katana-user, member of Team Wantanabe, and member of Konahagakure's Hyuga Clan. She possesses the Byakugan kekkei genkai. Background Hitomi was born into the Branch House of the Hyūga clan to Hizashi, the twin brother of the clan's current head Hiashi Hyūga. She was born as part of a set of twins, with her brother being Neji Hyuga . Hitomi was an exceptionally weak infant, with undevoleped lungs and poor eyesight. She was considerably smaller than her twin, and weighed only three pounds upon birth. Her mother knew she would be treated harshly as a weak Hyuga and a female branchmember. Before her passing (due to birth complications), Hitomi's mother begged her brother to take her somewhere safe, wishing she could do the same for Neji. Hitomi's uncle, Kō, agreed, knowing it was a rough life for a weak Hyuga. Kō then brought her to his old friend, Riku, who agreed to find the child a suitable home outside Konoha. Riku planned to bring her to Sunagakure, where his sister-in-law could raise her. Riku paused to purchase some supplies for the journey back, and was attacked and killed. His attackers could not bare to kill an infant, and abandoned her on nearby shinobi facilities in the hope that she would be taken care of. Lin, a semi-retired Suna shinobi, discovered the infant on the doorstep of her home in the barracks, and took Hitomi in as her own, unaware of her origins as a Hyuga and Konoha citizen. Lin, a medic-nin, managed to heal Hitomi's lungs and provide the nutrition and care she needed to stabilize her weakened body. Hitomi, despite being extremely ''weak and ill, possessed an iron will comparible to that of Lin's, who is known for being focused and unrelenting. Lin decided to raise Hitomi as her own daughter, the daughter she would never have since her husband had passed away during battle. Hitomi spent the majority of her childhood playing outdoors, and running laps on the sand. This was unintentional, yet helpful training that would later gift her with incredible stamina despite low speed. However, it was not always happy times for Hitomi. Many of the local children would tease her for her "freaky white eyes", and spread lies behind her back, which led to her to later distrust many people. Personality Hitomi is hardheaded and extremely independent. She prefers to work alone instead of with others, which is a weak trait for a shinobi to have. She can also become very arrogant when describing her “chakra burst” fighting style, though it is not hard to replicate, and may not even be original. But it’s enough for Hitomi to brag about with her genin friends, showcasing her abilities like some kind of Master Jonin, even though she’s just a chunin herself. Despite her negative points, Hitomi is extremely good with children (having been babysitting since the age of eight) and can be fun to be around… at times. She is more outgoing and friendly after she becomes familiar with you, but doesn’t show much emotion besides anger/arrogance upon first meetings. Hitomi has had bad experiences with the citizens of Suna (though nothing explicitly horrific) that led her to distrust people in general (i.e. singling her out because of background, sharing her secrets, etc.). Hence, she tends to be closed off upon first meeting and takes her time getting used to new people. Hitomi is also ferociously loyal to her friends, village, and comrades. When she discovered her clan, which resides in Konoha, she refused- pointblank- to move. As a child, Hitomi was extremely awkward. She wanted to make friends, but she didn't know how, and often blurted out random remarks because she had nothing else to say. Hitomi was immediately singled out as a "freak" by her peers and was ignored or mocked during her Academy Days. Eiji, a classmate who would later become Hitomi's teammate, admitted that he "never noticed her before". Thankfully, after making friends with her teammates and disovering her talents, Hitomi came out of shell and became the headstrong kunoichi she is today. Appearance Hitomi has the standard Hyuga eyes, devoid of pupils and most pigmentation, leaving them white. She is pale skinned, which is hazardous for her seeing as she hails from the hottest Hidden Village, and sunburns easily. Her hair was long, mocha, and is worn in a high pony tail during her genin days, and during the Chunin exams. During the second portion of the exams, an opponent ripped Hitomi's ponytail out of her skull, leaving her mostly bald. Hitomi still considers this the greatest amount of pain she's ever been in (or one of the worst). She is extremely careful with her hair now, and wears it tucked up into a tight bun, sometimes under a hood or bandages (part of the Sunagakure ninja uniform). Hitomi looks almost exactly like her twin, Neji, but has a small scar above her right eyebrow from a ricocheted kunai, a long with a few other imperfections in the skin (described later). She is extremely tall for a Naruto female, standing on par with her brother at 5’10’’. Notably, Hitomi has a few sunspots (those dark spots on the skin you receive from over-exposure to the sun) on the shoulders and a few freckle-like dots scattered around the body, specifically on the shoulders. She has these because she has pale, sensitive skin, and lives in an ''extremely ''sunny environment. Hitomi also spent the majority of her childhood outdoors, playing sports and running around in tank tops, which left her with sunspots. Now, her wardrobe has changed considerably to cover her sensitive skin. Hitomi has various scars that are not exactly enormous, but just sort of ''there. ''She has the most on her hands and forearms, having received most from blocking senbon attacks during her time in the Chunin exams. Hitomi has a scar above the right eyebrow, and one at the corner of her mouth shaped like a crescent moon. The eyebrow scar came from a deflected/ricocheted kunai. The scar near her mouth is the result of the first time she used her chakra burst technique, and basically punched a hole in a blank of wood, sending showers of splinters into the air. Many embedded themselves in her face, but only the one near her mouth scarred. In Pre-Shippuden, Hitomi often wore dark sunglasses because her eyes were still weak and sensitive. As she grew older, her eyes became stronger and she was able to disgard the sunglasses. ((The Rest of Hitomi's clothing is to-be-added.)) Abilities Hitomi is an unconventional fighter who created her own style based on what she was good at, rather than struggle with what she isn't. Hitomi is a power fighter. She, unlike traditional Hyuga, prefers to forgo grace for firepower. Her fighting style is built of large, hard-hitting movements and chakra bursts. Hitomi is not particularly fast (about average) but has more stamina than most. Basically, once she gets going, she won’t tire out as fast as some of her faster counterparts (i.e. Sasuke) may. Why is this? Think of the beach, and how hard it is to run on sand. It’s difficult, and you have to push a ''lot ''harder than you do on regular ground. Hitomi grew up playing soccer and other games on the sand, and is used to running as if the ground is shifting, which gives her a considerable edge outside of Suna. She cannot swim. Hitomi is a fire affinitive, one of the few found in Suna. It is a common trait in Konoha, but is rare in Suna, where most are wind affinitive. In fact, Hitomi is able to use both, though her Wind is significantly more developed than her fire (due to general lack of knowledge). Now that she is in Konohagakure (briefly), she may recieve additional training. Hitomi has very little talent with genjutsu (and in fact, can barely use it all). She also has ''no ''ability whatsoever to heal with chakra. Her chakra stream is not particularly fine-tuned, and relies largely on force to get the job done. She also carries an average sized katana, and is disturbingly effective with it. Hitomi lacks chakra control (what she has is poor) and can’t operate well with refined jutsus or actions. This limits her considerably as a kunoichi, and it’s obvious that she needs additional training. The Hyuga Clan will probably see that this is taken care of soon. Hitomi is an extremely hardheaded, headstrong ninja. She barely listens to orders, which makes her a bit of a loose cannon, though she has improved in the listening department as she has aged. She lacks the calm Hyuga demeanor ''completely, ''and has no patience for deep spiritual conversations or meditations. Her polar opposite is, in fact, her twin brother, who is extremely refined in both personality and ninja skill. Though the two are extremely complementary in battle, with Hitomi taking to the front lines and delving through the enemy like a knife with Neji guarding her back and ripping everyone to shreds (gracefully). They would effectively create a kill circle of some sort when in battle, covering each other’s weak points. For example, Neji is extremely weak directly behind the neck, seeing as it is his blind spot in his Byakugan (all Hyugas have this). If you take Hitomi, who has survived her entire life without the use of Byakugan in battle, and have her guard him from behind, Neji’s deadliness instantly doubles. And this also works in Hitomi’s favor as well, because Neji can effectively guard her back and areas of limited vision with his superior sight. Why doesn’t she use the Byakugan, you ask? Well, imagine if you, an ordinary human being, were gifted with the ability of ''extremely ''improved vision. It would be so overwhelming at first that you could have some kind of panic attack or headache, and would take a long time to get used to it. It’s different for Hyugas because they have been prepared and exposed to the Byakugan since birth, and ''expect it ''when they first activate it. They know what to do, and they are fine. Imagine a teenage girl who has average vision suddenly seeing everyone’s skeletal structures and lengths of 300 meters… it would be ''maddening. ''Hence, Hitomi tends to shy away from the technique and prefers to go her own way. Hitomi began as an extremely weak ninja, but grew more skilled as a fighter (particularly in taijutsu, where she has always excelled) with hard work and effort. Kekkei Genkai Hitomi posesses the '''Byakugan' (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye", Meaning (Viz) "All Seeing White Eye") is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Sharingan and the Rinnegan.[1] Hitomi does not enjoy/prefer using her kekkei genkai and tends to avoid using it. Lucid Dreaming Hitomi dreams regularly, and while this is not a true battle ability, she often has visions of previous fights or evens that lead her to percieve the world very differently. She even dreams while being awake, which her friends refer to as "Zoning Out". This is part of the reason Hitomi is so poor with genjutsu- she sporadically enters and leaves her dream world multiple times during the day, and often doesn't differentiate the two at all. What looks weird or out of the ordinary to an average ninja looks normal to her, which often leaves her caught in a genjutsu. All Hyugas dedicate a lot ''of time to meditation and spiritual practices. It is important that they remain calm and serene in the heat of battle to properly execute their unique fighting style. The Byakugan are almost like a spiritual window, allowing the user to look into the depths of their opponents soul. Since Hitomi does not practice mediation, I believe her connection to the spiritual world is off-kilter, creating ''very ''strange mental occurances and visions. Hitomi's dream world is a very strange place, much like a galactical version of 'Alice and Wonderland'. Despite the negativity of Hitomi's Lucid Dreaming (missing half her life, important insturctions, etc.), one good thing does come out of it. Hitomi sees things ''completely ''differently from those around her, which helps her solve difficult riddles and puzzles most people can't seem to solve. Hitomi is not particularly intelligent (and is, in fact, slightly below the average), but she doesn't overthink things or overestimate her opponents. What she sees is what you get- regardless of accuracy. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Hitomi began training at the Sunagakure Ninja Academy before Naruto himself began his owns studies (she is a year older). When she first began, Hitomi was weak and quiet, having been ridiculed by her classmates since the first day of school, and had no friends. She sat in the back of the classroom every day, alone. Hitomi barely passed academy because of her poor chakra control, but managed to scrape by at the bottom of the class. She was placed on Team 4 with Chihiro Sei and Eiji Gouro, two middle-of-the-class, average genin. Hitomi had never spoken to either of them before they were placed together on a team, and Eiji admitted he had never noticed her before they were put on the same team. The trio became fast friends, seeing as Eiji and Chihiro already knew eachother and Hitomi was a little... ''desperate. ''Their sensei, Isao Wantanabe, brought forth more energy to the group, balancing out what Hitomi lacked. Eiji quickly became Hitomi's closest friend, and the one who encouraged her to come out of her shell and try new things. They bonded quickly, and became inseperable. Eiji has always been Hitomi's protector, and even took a kunai to the stomach for her during the Chunin exams. Chūnin Exam Arc Team Wantanabe tested to become chunin early, when Hitomi was ten and Chihiro and Eiji were eleven. Hitomi, anxious to prove herself, charged into the Chunin Exams like a raging bull, ready to kick some ass. Unfortunately, she was unaware of the written exams and almost forfeited on the spot. (Intelligence is not her strong suit- her strength is, ''literally) Luckily, Chihiro stepped in and threatened to pound her to a pulp if she forfeited (you've got a real winner right there, Hitomi) and physically forced Hitomi to participate in the written exams. With Eiji's help, Hitomi managed to cheat her way through the written exams by using the reflections of her headband and Eiji's metallic fanblades to read the answers off her opponents tests. Chihiro also managed to get a seat nearby a mirror and flashed answers via morse code from her fanblades, using only sunlight, to Hitomi, who then passed them on to Eiji. Miraculously they were not caught, and made it to the second part of the exams. During the second portion of the Chunin exams, Team Wantanabe was tested to their limits. They were the youngest competitors there, and were sought out immeadiately by the majority of the elder contestants as "easy pickings". Hitomi disarmed an entire attacking team with the Nunoshibari no Jutsu (Cloth Binding Technique), and shot another sky-high using "Ninja Art: Hurricane". Eiji and Chihiro successfully destroyed another team, obliterating them to the point where there was ''nothing ''left. After they managed to secure an opposite scroll, (A Heaven Scroll) Team Wantanabe began making their way towards the final checkpoint. Unfortunately, they were stopped half way there by their most difficult opponents. A team from Getsugakure comprised of an incredibly accurate senbon tosser, a burly boy who could have crushed Hitomi's arm in his fist, and a surprisingly innocent looking young girl. Right away, the petite girl went after Eiji, demonstrating that she was ''incredibly ''fast and agile. She pushed Eiji out of Hitomi's range of vision, and the senbon-tosser shot dozens of senbon at Hitomi and Chihiro. Hitomi managed to block the senbon using her arms, but she was left with multiple senbon pressing into the delicate flesh of her lower arm. These markings would later scar. The burly boy singled Hitomi out instantly as the smallest and weakest, and came at her from behind. Hitomi was faster than he, and managed to evade his attacks briefly. The boy thought fast and managed to grab ahold of Hitomi's long ponytail, intending to use it to jerk her backwards. He pulled a little to hard (probably intentionally) and wound up ripping Hitomi's hair from her head, leaving her mostly bald aside from a few thin strands of hair. Hitomi passed out seconds after this, in agony. When she awoke, the battle was finished. Eiji carried Hitomi on his back out of the Forest of Death, and to safety. Hitomi owes him an unrepayable debt for saving her life. The final portion of the Chunin Exams were the easiest for Hitomi, as well as the rest of Team Wantanabe. Hitomi was matched up with a water elemental who spat boiling water at her. In retaliation, Hitomi blew the water back on him via her fans and scalded his skin. She won the match in less than ten minutes, and was successfully promoted to Chunin level. Konoha Invasion Arc Hitomi and the rest of Team Wantanabe were within the boundaries of Sunagakure when the Konoha Invasion began. Chihiro demanded that they go help, but Hitomi disagreed. "We'll never make it in time! If we go now, someone could come ''here, ''to our home, and attack while we were gone. And then what would we do?!" Chihiro remained adimant, as did Hitomi. For the first time in their friendship, they had a fight. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Hitomi and Chihiro distanced themselves from one another for several weeks, with Hitomi sticking close by Eiji, and Chihiro, for once, on her own. At some point, Eiji decided he had ''had enough of this bullshit ''and tricked them both into having lunch together. Luckily, the two managed to make up, despite sharing completely different views of what they should have done. Unbeknownst to them, hundreds of miles away, Hitomi's twin brother was searching for a boy called ''Uchiha Sasuke. '' Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Team Wantanabe were on a mission in Jomae Village, trading information about a crime ring, when the Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara. When Hitomi heard the news, she had a small breakdown, terrified for Gaara's future and Sunagakure's. Despite having no romantic feelings toward the Kazekage, Hitomi had great respect for him and viewed him as her leader (and he was). She couldn't bare the thought of her country crumbling in his absence, and began to cry. She and the rest of her team headed home as quickly as they could, but they did not manage to arrive in time to save Gaara. When Hitomi arrived, Gaara had already died. Hitomi stood in the background with dozens of other Suna shinobi, and went unnoticed by Neji and the rest of the Konohagukre nin. She was just another shinobi on the battlefield, regardless of the fact that she was crying. ((To Be Added)) Trivia * Hitomi and Neji are cancers. Cancers are often associated with the moon, and Hitomi has been called "Moon Eyes" since she was young. Tradition is also extremely important to Cancers, and tradition and Hyuga are practically the same thing. * The name Hitomi means "Beautiful Eyes". Hitomi was named by Lin. * Hitomi named her younger brother, Akihito, after her neighbor's dog. * "Aki" is what Hitomi calls Akihito. In response to this, Aki calls her "Tomi," a nickname later adopted my many of her friends... and enemies. * Hitomi's worst habit is her constant chewing on any-small-objects-that-won't-give-her-lead-poisoning. This is usually her sleeves/shirt collar. It annoys Chihiro to no end when she does this. Reference Hitomi was created by kekepei on Photobucket. She also uploads her OC to Hitomi-of-Sunagakure , her Tumblr account. Hitomi's story will be uploaded to both websites, and to her AO3 and Fanfiction accounts. She does not have a deviantart account. Category:DRAFT